


战士罗密欧（SOLDIER Romeo by Demona3870）

by iamclx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>略AU。一次晚会上，克劳德和扎克斯谈起一部电影……以及它对人带来的影响。为2013年Clack日而写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	战士罗密欧（SOLDIER Romeo by Demona3870）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SOLDIER Romeo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874707) by [Demona3870](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona3870/pseuds/Demona3870). 



咔哒一声轻响，门在他身后关上，厚重的窗户将房中那群吵吵嚷嚷的人的轰然大笑声隔绝其后。他们彼此间不甘示弱的尖刻言辞渐渐被淹没在自然所奏出的音乐中，她在天穹鸣响了又一声惊雷。一道凛冽的微风掠过阳台，用它寒凉的手指撩起扎克斯的头发，并将一阵雨水扑洒在他脸上。他为这寒意抽了口气，然后轻笑着甩掉刘海上的雨滴。他望着天空被再次点亮，听到远处微弱的隆隆雷声，露出些微笑意，向后靠着神罗大楼冰凉的金属墙壁。他将酒瓶凑向唇边喝了一大口，因为之前的牌局放着没喝，啤酒已经不冰了。

他并不是第一次在这个阳台上喝酒，但却是第一次一个人喝。当他还没到法定的喝酒年龄时，有人觉得既然醉鬼一般都会干蠢事，有一个避风港好过屈服于来自同伴的压力，毕竟对于战士这个群体来说这很常见。安吉尔管那叫“内部”练习。

扎克斯管那叫敲诈。

他回想起自己找到的那些照片，不禁发出一声轻哼，他还记得当安吉尔说那些不过只是手头的一部分时他所感到的恐慌。当然，照片从没泄露过……但这并不妨碍一等战士把它们悬在扎克斯的头顶上，还多次向杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯隐晦暗示，搞得扎克斯羞耻得要死。很多人都想不到总是宣称荣耀啊荣耀的修雷指挥官会有那么谐谑的一面。

这也是他作为导师会那么强大的原因。

扎克斯顿住了，酒瓶悬在唇前不过寸许。又一道闪电亮起，他皱了皱眉，随即雷声在身周回响。他告诉自己，至少那只是闪电。好过承认他的导师，他的启示者……他的朋友……依然……

梅得奥海姆发生的事到现在已经有几个月了。扎克斯终于得到允许从阳光海岸回来，渐渐回到即使没有指挥官在侧也并不空虚的日常生活中。并不是说他需要一个人时时陪着他，毕竟他已经成为了一等战士。

但他会感到怀念。

扎克斯身后爆发出一阵大笑，他将目光转回聚会上。康赛鲁笑得从沙发上滚了下去，而其他人都举着PHS抓拍现在正满身鲜奶油的红发塔克，银色容器糊在他脸上遮住了那张漂亮脸蛋。扎克斯差点把嘴里的啤酒喷在阳台上。

他看着他的朋友们，那些战士和那些塔克们，抓起一盘盘鲜奶油开始了怀旧范的食物大战。扎克斯轻笑出声，努力不去细想如果安吉尔看到他不在时他的住所被弄成这样会有多生气。不过也许他并不会那么恼火，毕竟他们是到这里来为他作纪念的。

战士自顾自地微微哼声，目光渐渐从聚会游离，再次投向暗色的地平线。本来安吉尔在今天满三十三岁，虽然没人信他才三十多岁而已。而这本来也会是扎克斯成为他的徒弟以来第一次没为他举办聚会……安吉尔一直嫌弃他这么做，但扎克斯依然乐此不疲，就算那之后的训练课程会变得格外严厉。因为每次聚会都是惊喜……而且随着扎克斯朋友圈的扩大，聚会也变得一年比一年好。

扎克斯在这天晚上的早些时候来到安吉尔的住处，心中就和他迈向这里的步伐一样沉重……但在逃避了这么久以后，他还是决定再来这里作最后一次探望。他走进公寓时并没料到里面会如此生机勃勃。食物，酒，牌，电影，友人们用惊喜欢迎他的到来，向这个以这样或那样的方法将所有人聚在一起的男人举杯。鸦黑发色的战士本来应该想到的。当然，他们会陪着扎克斯，就像安吉尔会做的那样。

就像安吉尔还在……以他自己的方式。

依然有风吹过阳台，但比起之前力道小了些，持续不断的倾盆大雨噼里啪啦地溅在阳台厚实的栏杆上。靠着湿淋淋的金属，他任由冰凉的雨滴溅上他漆黑的刘海，比起从前长长了一些的头发向后梳起，是用来纪念那个扎克斯所崇拜的男人。他深吸一口气，在夜晚的孤独之中，在渐逝的暴风雨之中，在友人亲近的安慰和逝者遥遥的看顾之中让自己放松。

也许过去了几个小时，也许不过一小会儿，他终于转身准备回房，却突然停下动作，意识到他并不是一个人。缩在阳台因为弯曲正好避开门内视线的角落里，那个随意而闲散的身影属于某个金发士兵，他坐在栏杆上，背靠着墙壁，楼上阳台的遮挡让他不会被雨淋到，一条腿伸展开，另一条屈膝抵在胸前，支着膝盖的那只手拎着瓶啤酒。他的头微微后仰，眼睛闭着，脸上的表情比起穿制服的任何时候都要放松许多。他看起来和平素那个想成为战士的犹豫不决的小兵相去甚远。

“嗨。”扎克斯开口道，那个士兵猛然睁开眼睛，微微惊跳时，他笑了起来，不过只有一点点。

“呃，嗨。”他回答道，身体挪动着想跳下栏杆，但扎克斯摇了摇头，抬起手示意他留在原处，于是他停下了动作。战士漫步走了过来，靠在克劳德脚边的栏杆上。

“觉得里面太闹了？”

克劳德摇了摇头，眼睛藏在刘海底下：“不是。”

“那你为什么一个人呆在这里？”

“嗯，我并不是……一个人。”克劳德语速缓慢，意有所指地看了一等战士一眼，然后又低头盯着手中的啤酒。

“在我来之前，滑头鬼。”

克劳德抬起眼凝视他，那双湛蓝的眼睛睁大了，随即立马意识到扎克斯只是在逗他而已。他拿着啤酒在腿上敲了敲：“我有段时间没喝酒了……不记得这么快就会上头。”从他两颊弥漫开的轻微红晕来看，也许是真的。

扎克斯从鼻间哼了一声：“开什么玩笑，你真以为我会信你在当兵之前就开始喝酒了？”

克劳德点了一下头，嘴唇轻扯，仿佛是一个微笑的样子：“在尼布尔海姆，当你的个头能够得着吧台的时候，就是可以喝酒的年纪了。”

“那吧台一定很低。”扎克斯低声吐槽。他肚子被轻轻踢了一脚，他嗷了一声，然后大笑起来。“哎，至少你终于开始放松了。我觉得你需要放松一下。”克劳德耸了耸肩，目光又投向地平线。战士没有看漏他脸上的忧郁神情。“确定没别的原因了？”他轻声问。

克劳德叹了口气。“你会笑我的。”他静静答道。

“才不会。”扎克斯说，一边抬起手，两指并拢，“战士的荣耀。”

克劳德翻了个白眼：“那个手势明明是童子军的荣耀。”

“都一样啦。”

士兵凝视了他一会儿，然后忍不住笑出了声，又立刻抬起手想掩住那心底发出的笑。扎克斯满脸不解，克劳德撇开眼，勉力想控制住笑得发抖的双肩。“都一样，嗯？因为就算你穿着童子军制服，也会跟战士制服一样吓人。”

扎克斯抬起一边眉毛，对着士兵露出一个招摇的笑：“嘿，就算是印花围巾和卡其裤我也能穿出风格来好吗。”他嘲笑了克劳德的反应，又喝了一口啤酒，“但你还是没回答我的问题。”

克劳德又叹了口气。“我知道。”他俯瞰着地平线，“我……只是在想……想像如果成为战士……变得那么强大，成为英雄……成为某个伟大事件的一部分……会是什么感觉。”

“你会知道的。”扎克斯见克劳德一脸惊讶，耸了耸肩，“如果你真的那么想要，你会知道的。你还在这里，对吧？不管有多难，你都没有放弃。而且你已经在大家心里留下了印象。”

“我几乎没怎么说话。”克劳德反驳道。

“我不是说今晚，而是梅得奥海姆。曾不会忘记你在那里做过什么……我也不会。”扎克斯只跟克劳德对视了一小会，又喝起了酒，那样的沉默近乎不自在。“顺便，我还要谢谢你，”扎克斯清了清喉咙，“我是说，刚刚认识就发生了那些事，任务变成一团糟啊之类的……你明白的。”

这几乎有些滑稽。他们只知道彼此的名字和家乡，知道一个是战士，另一个是士兵，但除此之外，克劳德对扎克斯一无所知。菲尔是长官，勇者，英雄，就像其他所有战士一样，无需刻意就能激起大家的敬畏尊重之心。士兵和战士在一起除了谈论任务和军事训练，还能谈些什么？

但在回程的飞机上，当曾打电话回神罗总部时，克劳德一直耐心地跟扎克斯说话。至少，扎克斯觉得克劳德很耐心。近乎崩溃的战士在胡言乱语些什么，士兵也许连一半都听不懂，然而哪怕只为了打破沉寂……说什么都不重要了。记忆呼啸着要将他吞没，那些记忆中的生活再不会有，一切都已经分崩离析，扎克斯在即将滑入过往的边缘岌岌可危，还好有克劳德牢牢根植在现实里。

正是那平稳而柔和的说话声，迟疑而诚挚的笑容，才没让扎克斯碎成一片一片的。这种家人般的友谊从那个被遗弃的村庄的悲剧中诞生，他对此非常感激。

“不用谢。”

扎克斯重又望向士兵，但那双蓝色的眼睛只是盯着自己的腿，唇边带着极为微弱的笑意。扎克斯说：“所以说你是怎么进门的，嗯？一般人可收不到今晚来这里的邀请，它很特殊。”他看到克劳德脸上神色，惊讶中带着一抹由衷的开心，不禁微笑起来，“你觉得这群人怎样？”

“怪人。”他不假思索地回答。下一秒，他脸上闪过懊悔神色，搞得扎克斯大笑起来，“我是说他们很酷，而且——”

“没事，”扎克斯轻笑道，“你没说错，我们脑袋都有点搭错线。不过我觉得这样才比较适合做我们的工作，至少会比较有趣。”

“只是一种说法而已。”克劳德朝扎克斯皱眉，“你好像并不怪。”

“我思想开放，人们通常觉得这就是怪。”

克劳德点头：“所以，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“问吧。”

“你对那部电影怎么想？”

扎克斯顿了一分钟。“哪部，西斯内带来的那个？”他露出一个微笑，“你是因为那个才觉得大家都很怪吗？”

“不是，”克劳德立即回答，避开扎克斯难以置信的目光，“呃，不完全是。至少不是你可能以为的那个理由。”

“哦，所以现在你会读心术了？告诉我，我在想什么？”扎克斯语气微带嘲弄。

“在想那部电影的内容让我觉得不舒服了。”他又看向扎克斯，“荒山小镇通常都会对那种事大皱眉头，你知道的。”

“你这么觉得吗？”

克劳德静了一会儿，眼中神色变得更为严肃了：“不。”

战士抿起了嘴唇：“那是为什么？”

“我觉得它搞得其他所有人都不舒服，但没人愿意承认，只是以笑来掩饰。”他望着扎克斯，“你也笑了。是觉得不舒服吗？”

扎克斯瞪着眼前的小兵，一时不知该如何回答。少年的语气和表情毫无谴责之意，却令战士觉得回答这个问题很尴尬。他有些惊讶，毕竟他刚刚才说过自己思想开放。这种惊讶一定在他的脸上显露出来了，因为克劳德微微轻笑起来。“我猜是这样。”他老老实实地回答。

“为什么？”

是啊，为什么？扎克斯望向地板，盯着自己轻拍地面的脚，却又并没有真的在看它。他一边慢慢喝着啤酒，一边思考着士兵的问题，深深地疑惑起来。是啊，为什么？

他的朋友圈里的例行活动，就是每过几个星期，大家会窝在一起吃着外卖看电影。他们从不叫同一家店的外卖两次，而挑选的电影必须脱离主流，越小众越好，这就是他们的信条。那些夜晚经常充满了笑声，之后还有热火朝天的讨论，取决于他们在看电影时喝了多少酒。上次雷诺带来的电影叫《人体蜈蚣》，在某些特定圈子里应该被捧为史上最恐怖电影的那种。不过也许更应该称为视效最恶心，扎克斯敢说他几乎受到了精神创伤。

所以，西斯内决定选择相反的方向，于是今晚她带来的是部爱情片，叫《罗密欧与罗密欧》（Private Romeo）[注1]。这部戏源于一个著名的爱情故事，它在好几百年前写成，那时人们用的语言对现代人来说相当难懂。不过电影作出了改编，变成了发生在军校里。全是男人的军校。虽然画面算不上露骨，接吻的场景却毫不含糊。房间里顿时掀起了很大的动静，克劳德有注意到。扎克斯从来没思考过这种事，被上演的场景搞了个猝不及防……他想知道……

“我之前从没见过。”他静静回答。

“什么？”

扎克斯看着克劳德：“两个男人，像那样，接吻。”他自嘲地轻声笑起来，“我有这样的朋友，我知道有些人是一对，对我来说没什么关系。但是，我从来没接触过这种，就好像……硬戳在你眼前。搞得人……吓了一跳。”

“太不寻常了。”

扎克斯缓缓点头：“嗯，我猜是。我是说，大家都见过两个女孩子接吻，我敢说连你也见过。”看到克劳德脸上微带红晕，他坏笑起来，“我是说，那才比较常见，对吧？至少在米德加这里。”

“所以那是错的了。”

扎克斯朝他金发的同伴皱起眉：“错的？”他挠了挠头，“我不知道，说两个男人在一起是错的，这不对。”

“但你有听到里面所有人都是怎么说的，扎克斯。你听到了那些笑话，你甚至也笑了。没人真觉得他们是一对，有些人甚至觉得他们在床上很恶心，都不往屏幕上看一眼。”

有那么一会儿，扎克斯定住了，只是凝视着克劳德。士兵在战士平平的注视下咽了口口水。面对金发少年无声的询问，扎克斯开口：“你真的很困扰。”他没有用疑问语气，克劳德变得有些躲闪。

“不要那么看着我，”他恼火道，“已经告诉过你了，不是因为电影——”

“嗯，的确不是。而是因为大家的反应。”扎克斯清楚地表示，“为什么？”他将身体转向克劳德，腰靠在栏杆上，双手抱臂，“为什么他们的意见那么重要？”

“没什么重要的，”克劳德怒道，“我只是在观察而已。”

扎克斯抬起眉毛：“没人会因此对你侧目而视，就算你是——"

“我不是同性恋！”克劳德难以置信地说，声音因抗议而上扬。

他们凝视着对方，没再说一句话，直到扎克斯打破这种神游状态，喝了一大口啤酒：“所以那部电影还是让你不舒服了。”

“不，才没有！”

“克劳德，如果你真能接受同性恋，别人以为你是同性恋的时候你的反应就不会那么激烈了。”扎克斯说，“承认吧，你和其他所有人一样，都对这件事感到无所适从。不过你知道吗？对不寻常的事情产生古怪心情，这很正常。”

“不对，不是这样。”金发少年反驳道，跨在栏杆上向前倾身，“只不过我们学到的东西是这样，大家就都这样以为了。”

“啊？”

“与众不同是错的，是不被人接受的。所以没人想变得不同，而那些不同的人会被排挤，被嘲笑。”

扎克斯眨了眨眼：“有人在你的酒里下了药吗？还是说每次你喝酒之后都会变得这么深沉？”

克劳德沉着脸移开视线：“哦，当我没说过吧。这关你什么事呢？”

“克劳德。”他声音中的语气令士兵抬起头来，“出什么事了？为什么要这么说？”

一开始他并不说话，只是望着扎克斯，好像在判断男人的问题里有几分真诚。终于得出结论时，他叹气道：“我……还以为他们会不一样，扎克斯。我是说，你身边的人可都是英雄啊！但他们也和其他人一样。人们都害怕与众不同，那并不是错误，他们只是不明白！”克劳德低头看着栏杆，“没人明白。”他轻声说。

扎克斯望着眼前的士兵，心中有种沉甸甸的感觉，好像有什么熟悉的东西再次出现了。他已经很久没想过的东西。他和他的同伴在一无所觉的情况下所共有的东西。他转过身，抱起手臂趴在栏杆上，低头俯瞰下方的钢盘。“没人喜欢变化，”扎克斯柔声说，“你知道为什么吗？因为那意味着事情会变得不一样。”

“我喜欢变化。我喜欢去看、去尝试新事物。我喜欢……在人群中独树一帜。”扎克斯摇了摇头，“但他们不一样。没人和我一样。他们也不喜欢我不想变得和他们一样。他们不喜欢我想要变化。不喜欢我想变得不同。”扎克斯看着克劳德，对方正惊讶地凝视他，“荒山小镇通常都会对那种事大皱眉头，你知道的。”他重复了克劳德的话。

“所以我离开了……没经过他们的同意。”扎克斯的视线又投向下方，“我其实感觉很糟，毕竟，我爸妈都是好人。他们只是……思想太狭隘，就好像那个镇上其他所有人。但在这里，在米德加，一切都是敞开的。梦想，选择，恋爱。一切都是新的，闪亮的，一遍又一遍飞速改变着。”扎克斯自顾自地笑了，“说实话，我刚到这里时被吓了个半死……因为一切都那么不一样。有很多东西需要我立马学会，我还因为无知闹了超多笑话。”

“真的？”

“一直好吗。也因此被人整过几次，不过这让我很快学会了自卫。虽然大部分情况下不仅仅是因为无知，还因为亢奋过头。一开始他们以为我神经有病，他们说没人在新兵营会好动成那样。我不知道什么时候该闭嘴，让我的连队陷入了不少麻烦，而有时候又因为不问该问的问题搞出更多麻烦。”扎克斯摇着头轻笑起来，“很苦，真的很苦。但我想成为战士，没有什么能阻止我，不管我那队人怎么难为我。”

“然后安吉尔发现了我。”他看着克劳德，“你知道为什么他选我加入战士，而不是其他那些有潜力的候选人吗？”

克劳德摇了摇头。

“因为我跟他们不一样。我就是我自己，而不是又一个努力想成为萨菲罗斯的小兵。我不会一直说正确的话，做正确的事，而且在被叫停的时候保证不会就那么停下。我因为与众不同……才被注意到。”

克劳德低头看着他的啤酒。他慢慢地摇晃着酒瓶，液体转出漩涡。“你觉得……有人会注意到我？”

“不然你以为你为什么会在这里？”士兵并没有回答，只是喝了一口酒，掩住他的微笑。寂静在二人间弥漫开来，他们沉浸在各自的思绪之中，这时风暴已经离去，只剩下雨静静落在钢盘上。决定严肃的时刻已经过去，是时候轻松一下了，扎克斯一边偷笑一边用眼角看着他的同伴，等到金发少年喝了一口酒才若无其事地问道：“所以你是同性恋吗？”

克劳德差点呛住，一边在擦溅在衬衣上的酒液一边瞪着眼前的战士。“真好玩。”他咕哝着，但没打算要继续这个话题。

“别这样嘛，我都回答了你的问题。”

这样撒娇式的抱怨从一个成年人口中说出来本来该让克劳德不适应才对，但酒令人愉快，人也是。他不由自主地就开口了：“我不知道，”他老实回答，“我从没真正被人喜欢过，自己也从没费事去找过，所以……”

“有过特别的人没有？”

克劳德点头：“有一个女孩子。蒂法。我……我想要得到她的注意。”

“于是？”

“于是什么？”

“她注意到了吗？”

“我不知道。”克劳德耸肩，“我还没跟她说过话。”

扎克斯转过身，撑起胳膊也坐上了栏杆。“你想和她说话吗？”

士兵研究了一会儿手中的啤酒：“不……不太想。”

“你们俩一定非常亲近，对吧？”他开玩笑。

“她和其他所有人一样，也会取笑我。有时候更糟糕……有时候没那么糟。”

战士的手顿在半空中，酒瓶悬在他唇前不过寸许，他皱起眉。“真的？”金发少年点了点头，他继续问，“那……为什么？”

“因为她很受欢迎，既开朗又漂亮。大家都喜欢漂亮的人，对吧？”

扎克斯摇起了头。“除非你想和其他所有人一样，克劳德。你如果真的喜欢她，那是另一回事。但你如果只是把她看成奖品，证明你比别人以为的更强……那你也只不过是那群人中的一个而已。”扎克斯向后仰起头，“你想要这样吗？”

“不，”他摇头，“我不想变得和他们一样。”

“很好，那就不要一样。”他举瓶致意，“与众不同。”

克劳德翻了翻眼睛：“我明白，扎克斯。我知道该怎样与众不同……我只是不知道该怎么接受这件事。”

“那不是很简单吗。别太在意别人的意见，就从这个开始。”

克劳德嘲弄道：“当然很简单……对你来说。你超越了生活本身。”

“你以为我是怎么做到的？每踏出一步都心惊胆战。当然，对于我想要的东西……我也许会有点过于……激进。但我走到现在这步是担了风险的。你当兵也是担了风险的，对吧？我是说，第一眼看到你的时候，我还以为一道劲风就能把你刮倒。”被冷冰冰地瞪了，他举起手，“嘿，嘿，现在你证明我错了！你比看上去要结实多了。”他朝克劳德身前凑过去，微笑起来，“而且你还很坚强。而且你还很勇敢。而且你还很忠诚。而且你还是很好的朋友。而且你还脸红了。”

士兵伸手把扎克斯推开，尴尬地呻吟起来：“老天，你是笨蛋吗。”

“而且，”扎克斯继续道，就好像他从没被打断，“你放松的时候更会跟人交际。”

“是啊，”他表示同意，以嘲讽的钦佩举起手中的酒，“酒真是好东西。”他叹了口气，拿着酒的手又落回膝盖上，“但我觉得我并不勇敢。如果我勇敢的话……我与人相处就不会这么……笨拙。”

“我觉得你很勇敢。不过这么说吧，从论证的角度，你需要一点帮助。告诉我，你怎么表现你的勇敢？”

“径直走到将军面前，说：‘你的头发真漂亮，我可以摸摸吗？’看能不能活着将传说流传下去。”克劳德脸不红气不喘地回答。

扎克斯难以自抑地放声大笑：“哦，兄弟，你要是真那么做我愿意付钱！那当然是一种打破你舒适区的方式，不过我们最好一步步慢慢来。婴儿学步。”

克劳德又喝了一口酒，困惑地皱起脸：“比如说？”

“比如……叛逆一点。”

“那听上去不像什么婴儿学步。好像也不怎么聪明。”

“但你已经跳出了第一大步，”扎克斯反驳道，在他身边大大地张开手臂，“你参军了！一个来自乡下偏僻小镇的孩子还能有比这更叛逆的吗，嗯？现在，你只需要保持这种状态。”

克劳德沉默了一会儿，语气平平道：“你会让我惹上麻烦的，对吧？”

扎克斯竖起一根手指：“规则一，不要惹麻烦。规则二，如果你无视了规则一，不要被抓到。规则三，如果你无视了规则一又没做到规则二，就死不承认……怎么了？！”

“为什么我感觉你会是个坏榜样？”士兵的声音从遮住脸的手之后传出。

“我？坏榜样？！不可能！”他从栏杆上滑下，两条腿轮换着单脚跳，脸上带着疯狂的笑，“所以你想干的第一件大冒险是什么？”

“扎克斯，别蠢了。”

“你这么说就是害怕了。”

“我没有！”

“那就证明啊，”扎克斯挑衅道，侵入克劳德的私人空间，直到士兵再次把他推开，“做件大胆的事。”

“我不知道要做什么。”

“唔……”扎克斯思考起来，脚下打着节拍，“去亲一下西斯内。”

“什么？！”

“在她脸颊上亲一下，她会喜欢的。”

“我还以为你是说做一件大胆的事，不是自杀！”

“来吧，没人会对你做什么的，你也许会创造今晚最棒的一刻！所有人都会为你鼓劲！只要在她脸上亲一下就走开，这样既可爱又甜蜜又无辜……而且有趣得要命。”

克劳德激烈地摇头：“扎克斯，不要。”

在坚定的拒绝面前，战士塌下肩膀：“为什么不要？”

“因为这不是什么婴儿学步！我几乎不认识这些人，也几乎不认识她，而且……而且……”

“什么？”

“……而且我并没受到她的吸引，为什么要亲她？”

“哦，那你受到谁的吸引？”克劳德懊恼地呻吟起来，“不，认真的。一定有什么人吸引了你的眼球。每个人都有自己的那个人。”

克劳德生气地瞪了他一眼：“我告诉过你，我没受到任何人的吸引。”

“对你的年纪来说不太寻常。”

“对你的年纪来说你也并不寻常！”

扎克斯愉悦地弯起嘴角：“啊，敏感话题。”

“到此为止吧，扎克斯。我们不像你可以跑出去，知道吗？我在满是大兵的军营里可遇不到什么卖花女孩。”

扎克斯瞪大眼睛，然后垂下目光，手开始上上下下地挠着后脑勺：“啊。你听说过她？”

“我想没人没听说过她。他们都说她很特别。”

“是啊，”扎克斯轻声同意。他们安静了一会儿，然后克劳德开口。

“你真的很喜欢她？”

扎克斯的笑又回来了，他戏弄地望了士兵一眼：“吃醋了？”

嗤声：“滚蛋。”

“哦哦，这会终于勇敢起来了，嗯？跟上级长官顶嘴。”

“啊，到此为止吧。”

“我们明明才刚开始！来啊，下一拳。”扎克斯调笑道，像拳击手准备躲闪一样在身前抬起拳头。

“你吻过她吗？”

战士的滑稽表演猛地停住了。“呃……”他吞吞吐吐起来，望了克劳德一眼又移开目光，这种反应只能用尴尬来形容。他转向阳台方向，又喝了一口酒，“挑衅的代价，嗯？”

惊讶于友人突然的转变，克劳德咕哝道：“抱歉，我不该问那个的。”

他们静了一会儿。然后：“你为什么想知道？”

“我只是在想……那是什么感觉。”

扎克斯给了他一个古怪的眼神：“吻爱丽斯？”

“不，”克劳德缩着脑袋，语气中夹着羞赧，“就是，一般来说。”

扎克斯深吸一口气，犹豫了一下才开口：“爱丽斯和我……走得很近，但没有那么近。”

克劳德惊讶地抬起头：“真的？但是士兵们谈论婚礼钟声已经有好几个月了。”

“真的假的？”他难以置信地问。

“呃，是真的。你难道没听说？大家拿这个打赌都好一阵子了。”

“没有。”扎克斯靠在栏杆上，凝视着外面的雨，“我希望她也没有听说。”他轻声说。

“为什么？”看到战士的表情，他问，“你难道觉得她会不想嫁给像你这样的英雄？”

“我……没有想过，”他承认，垂下目光看着栏杆，还有他放在那里的啤酒，“我觉得我还没有做好准备……而且我也不希望让她去想那些。”他摇了摇头，“我们能谈点别的吗？”

“呃，当然，你想谈什么？”

扎克斯盯着他看了一会儿，若有所思地眯起眼：“所以说，你从没吻过任何人？”

“呃，你还想谈些别的什么？”他嘟囔着移开目光。

“没关系，年轻人，正像你之前说的，在工作中要遇上女孩子是挺难，除非你和塔克们一起工作。所以，男人呢？”

克劳德差点没把酒瓶砸碎在栏杆上：“怎么又——你为什么不停问这种——难道你是同性恋吗？！”士兵恼怒地挤出这句话，为这个反复提出的疑问感到挫败。

扎克斯并没有因为这突然的爆发而退缩。如果他脸上的笑容有任何意味的话，他正相当享受玩得士兵乱转的状态。“你先回答。”他镇静地说，微笑毫不动摇。

士兵气冲冲地喷出一口气：“我从没想过这种事，所以没有。”

“但你之前说你不确定，没试过又怎么知道，对吧？”

克劳德摇了摇头：“喂喂，我回答了你一个问题，你得答我一个。你吻过男人吗？”他追问，希望能让战士变得和他一样尴尬。

“没有，”扎克斯简短地回答，耸了耸肩，“不过并不意味着我以后不会。我说过，我喜欢尝试新事物。”

“真的吗，”克劳德说，胳膊望公寓的方向指了指，“即使在看到他们会有什么反应之后？你不怕被另眼相待吗？”

扎克斯回答时声音中的调笑语气消失了：“第一，我信任我的朋友。全心全意。我如果觉得有人浅薄到会对我的性取向有意见，那么早就跟他们断交了。第二，”他抬起两根手指表示强调，“我按自己的心意生活，而不是别人的想法。我花了很长时间才真正适应这样的生活方式，真的，但我不会改变。我知道那么想有时会让自己惹上麻烦，但我就是这种人，就希望成为这种人，不会因为别人认为我应该不一样就做出改变。你也是一样。你并没有待在家里，对吧？”

“对啊。”

“那就不要改变。”他说出这话时仿佛这是世界上最简单的事情。

“所以说就是这样了？勇敢一点？做你自己？就这么简单？”克劳德问，语气中带着怀疑。

“对。还要知道你想要什么，付出一切去争取，别让任何人阻止你。”

克劳德绷紧下巴：“还要信任其他人……就像你信任你的朋友？”

“没人能单打独斗，克劳德。”

一顿。“要信任别人很难。”

扎克斯微笑起来，张开手臂：“所以才值得。”

克劳德吸了一口气，垂下目光：“你觉得我可以信任里面那些人？”他轻声问。

“绝对可以。”扎克斯毫不犹豫地回答。他在胸口环起双臂，往前靠在栏杆上，“所以我才觉得你可以去亲西斯内，她会爱死你的。”

“我不想亲西斯内。”

扎克斯垂眼看向克劳德，惊讶于少年语气的转变。轻微的打趣似乎在瞬息之间消失了。“克劳德？”

“我并不认识她，扎克斯……我不认识她，所以我没法信任她。现在不行。”吸气，呼气，“对于那种……那种事情，我……我需要我能够信任的人。”

当士兵的眼睛终于抬起与他对视时，扎克斯屏住了呼吸。即使在阳台的昏暗之中，他也能看到那双眼中的光亮，还有他脸颊染上的极其轻微的红晕。扎克斯想知道那是不是还是因为酒……也想知道为什么他会希望并不是因为酒。

“你信任我吗？”金发少年问。

“当然了，刺猬头。”有那么一会儿他有些说不出话来，“那……你信任我吗？”

克劳德的脸颊似乎更红了，但他点头时并没有移开目光。他舔了舔嘴唇，深吸一口气，然后问题从他的唇间轻柔地滚落下来：“我能吻你吗？”

扎克斯没有回答，然而片刻过后，他撑起胳膊肘，靠近克劳德。他们的眼睛紧紧凝视着对方，克劳德也倾身向前，有些不确定，却充满信赖。扎克斯缓缓移近，他的目光有那么一次从克劳德的眼睛掠向他的嘴唇，然后又移了回去。他们呼吸交融，克劳德的嘴唇就在扎克斯的唇前轻微游移，谁也没有缩短最后这点距离，他们的眼睛仅仅是相望，相问，相信。克劳德轻轻深吸一口气，闭上眼，缩短了最后的距离令两人嘴唇相触。这个吻温暖，柔软，缓和，令克劳德全身感到一阵战栗。他中断了亲吻退了回去，濡湿嘴唇时依然闭着眼睛。他又深吸一口气才睁开眼，看向扎克斯，准备迎接这个比他更年长的少年的任何反应。

扎克斯依然睁着眼睛，凝视着他……那双眼睛在发光。克劳德觉得自己的呼吸堵在了嗓子眼里。他的表情……意味不明，令克劳德紧张起来。“你生气了吗？”他脱口而出，却在说话的瞬间就后悔了。扎克斯没有回答，只是缓缓地摇了摇头，目光没有片刻离开过克劳德。“哦。我……呃——”

“你喜欢吗？”

战士的声音低沉而温柔，克劳德觉得自己的脸更红了，更多是因为语气，其次才是内容。然后克劳德意识到了问题是什么，他低下头。“感觉很好。”他轻声回答。

“觉得错了吗？”

克劳德摇头：“不。”

“那么也许你真的喜欢男人。”克劳德再次抬眼，因为这句陈述睁大了眼睛，战士的语气带着凉意。他突然失去了目光紧紧凝视他时所感觉到的重量，因为扎克斯移开了眼睛。“我猜那让你变得与众不同了，嗯？毕竟荒山小镇通常都会对那种事大皱眉头。”

“扎克斯，我——”他低声说，心脏开始因为恐惧而鼓噪。当战士再一次看向他，眼中的光更加明亮，紧绷着下巴，带着克劳德无法解读的情绪，令他不由得屏住呼吸。

“所以你打算怎么办？”

他的话里几乎带着嘲弄的意思，语气中的讽刺足够点燃克劳德心中某种他自己都没有料到的情绪。激怒顿时在血管中满溢，他眯起眼睛，咬紧牙齿，意识到他刚刚将所有的情绪都坦诚表露，却被人当面嘲笑，心脏顿时剧烈跳动起来——他以为他是谁？！怒气轰然冲破闸门，没有回头路可以走。

“你又打算怎么办？”他怒道，“因为老实说我什么见鬼的事都不打算改变。如果这只是什么病态的恶作剧，就算你是战士我也会把你打得满地找牙，你这混蛋——唔！”克劳德的长篇大论中断在了扎克斯的唇齿间，战士用吻让他安静下来。依然柔软，依然温暖，但这次更坚定，更郁烈，舌头扫过嘴唇的濡湿触感令克劳德闭起眼睛，呼吸变得急促起来。扎克斯的舌头探了进来，突如其来的感觉贯穿了克劳德的身躯，在他的胸腔某处引发出一声轻柔的呻吟。

这是他从未有过的感觉，他几乎没法把注意力集中在那段时间里发生的事情上，虽然他不顾一切地想要品味其中的每一秒钟。克劳德感觉到脖子后柔软的温热，那是扎克斯的手捧住了他的头。他的拇指在他的脸颊上轻柔地爱抚着，在他的下颌微微打着圈，将他的头向后仰起一点，只是一点，好让舌头能够更深地探入克劳德顺从的嘴唇。肌肉结实的手臂搂住他的腰，将克劳德的身体拉近。克劳德抬起胳膊环住他的脖颈，手指穿过他的头发，握住，攥紧，贴得更近。

他们还不够近……

就好像会读心术一般，扎克斯中断了接吻，向后退开一段距离，望进克劳德的眼睛里。他的胸膛起伏，和克劳德一样无法控制自己的呼吸，而他的双眼熠熠生光。那双发亮的眼睛是因为他，因为克劳德，士兵将战士的嘴唇又拉回了他的唇边，毫不犹豫地伸出舌头探寻着扎克斯的。

战士喉中发出低沉的咆哮，放在克劳德颈后的手移向他的右膝之下。将他向后推了推，他抬起那条在栏杆另一边晃荡的腿，让士兵转而面向他，自己置身于金发少年张开的腿间，然后令两人身体贴近。轻微的呻吟和颤抖的呼吸融入飞溅的雨声中，他们彼此紧拥，依然想要贴得更近。

“喂，扎克斯，你在外面？”

包围他的热源突然消失时克劳德倒抽一口气，双手拼命抓住栏杆防止自己倒翻过去。他没法集中注意力，世界在旋转，声音因为他狂跳的心脏变得扭曲……但他还能感觉，非常分明，就在扎克斯几秒钟前站着的地方变成一片空虚。有人在交谈的声音，内容好像是牌和酒，好像还在说错过了好戏，又在问士兵发生什么事了。克劳德摇了摇头。

他抬起头时，可以看到雷诺摇晃的身影，脸上带着傻笑，细长的手指间捏着一瓶威士忌。他在说着什么，一边笑一边比划，然后跌跌撞撞地回到房中。阳台重又安静下来。太安静了。

他的目光投向左边，无声地盯着身边的栏杆。扎克斯闭上了眼睛，深深低着头，捏住栏杆的手指用力得几乎能留下凹痕。不过片刻前共同感受到的激热已经消散了，只留下足以令克劳德打哆嗦的尖锐寒意。他张了张嘴想说些什么，却犹豫了，突然害怕接下来可能发生的事。

胸口有什么东西在燃烧的感觉，随即他意识到那不是恐惧，而是受伤。扎克斯之前关于勇敢的那些话令他终于开口：“那到底是什么意思？”

扎克斯扭过头去，但没来得及藏住他在听到克劳德指责话语时皱起的眉头。他吸了一口气，却没有说话。沉默毫无帮助。

“说点什么。还是说你打算就在这里把刚刚告诉我的所有话都收回？”那终于引起了扎克斯的注意，他转过头来时投向金发少年的锋利目光几乎令士兵有些退缩。但有什么东西在克劳德脑中变得清晰起来，被交换的话语、承诺的信任、袒露的心情和饮下的酒精所激发出的某种东西，令克劳德鼓起足够的勇气，不再是那个来自尼布尔海姆的腼腆男孩，而是神罗军队勇往直前的士兵。可恶，这次他绝对不会退缩。

他们互相瞪视，等待对方打破沉寂。因为扎克斯似乎没有要说话的意思，也没打算对他的行为做出解释，克劳德眯起眼，说出他能想出的最伤人的话：“我信任过你。”

战士变得有些回避。胶着被打破了，他从口中沉沉叹出一口气，往前塌下身，用双手撑起身体重量。“抱歉，”他含糊地说，声音又低又轻，几乎迷失在飞洒的雨中，“我不该那么做的。”

“你说过你信任他们，就算他们看到了又怎么样——”

“不，克劳德，”扎克斯突然打断他，“我不该像那样……吻你。”

“……什么？”

“我不知道自己是怎么了，应该没喝那么多酒才对，但是……抱歉。”

“我不会说抱歉。”扎克斯好像被扇了一巴掌般瑟缩了一下，而克劳德感到一阵疼痛撞击在心口。他语气中的怒火突然消失了，只剩下柔和而脆弱的，他原本的声音：“扎克斯？”

“克劳德，我不能。”他摇了摇头，“我不能做这种事……”他轻声说。

“说谎。”这句话从克劳德口中冲口而出，他的身体因为突然失去支撑几乎要往前倾塌下去，“老天，全都是在说谎。”他在栏杆上收紧手指，死死闭着眼睛，言语从咬紧的齿间滑进紧绷的夜晚空气中，“勇气，接纳，信任，通通都是说谎！大人说着大话，自己骨子里却是个懦夫！”

“克劳德，别——”

“我不敢相信——偏偏是你——!”

“克劳德，停下，拜托——”

“——你跟其他所有人都一样！对你来说够好吗，扎克斯？这个该死的小游戏好玩吗？！”

“爱丽斯，克劳德！”他吼道，一拳捶在栏杆上，令金属震颤起来，“我不能——老天——我不能这么对她。她不应该承受这个——”

克劳德瞪着战士，胸口轻微起伏。“但是我应该。”他的声音平板。

扎克斯僵住了，他缓缓转过头，睁大发光的双眼望向士兵，因为震惊微微张开嘴唇。那句话拨动了深埋在他胸中的一根弦，它盘曲起来时感觉几乎要将战士剖成两半。“克劳德——”他低声说，这个词因为他不稳的声音变得有些破碎。

“随便吧，”克劳德说，他的蓝眼睛霎时和他的声音一样，变成一潭死水，“我早就习惯了。”他滑下栏杆走向门的方向，无视身后男人恳求的声音。有人在大喊着什么，那些话语在他走进房间后被甩在门外，消失在风雨声中。

里面热得令人透不过气，散发着酒和披萨的浓烈气味。一切都是喧哗热闹的，但他无视了这些，无视了所有的一切，只顾低着头往前走，直直迈向出口。就算有人在叫他的名字，他也在脑中屏蔽了那个声音，只是迅速而安静地继续前进，穿过门厅，他的手已经握上门把，他看到铺着地毯的走廊，只有神罗最高级别军官的专属房间才能享有的规格——

——然后他被扯了回去，世界变得倾斜，突然间门不再在触手可及的地方，而是抵在他背后，他的整个身体被牢牢按在墙上，墙壁因为大力的撞击而震动。公寓内的场景被距离他眼前不过几寸远的那双发着光的蓝眼睛中射出的灼灼目光挡住了，强壮的手指紧捏着他的胳膊将他钉在原处，那种触感令他全身紧绷。老天，那些手指强力得令克劳德几乎能感觉到每根指骨掘进他的血肉里。

他本来应该害怕，脸却因为愤怒涨得通红。他正要说话，却被抓住他的人口中吐出的冷酷话语阻断。

“我的话还没说完。”扎克斯嘶声道。

“我已经听完了。今天晚上我听够了你的胡言乱语。”

“真的？”扎克斯低吼着，眯起眼睛，“好，随你便。”他松开了士兵的胳膊，转而握住他的脸让他没法转开，随即他的唇印了下去，以激烈的力道掠夺着金发少年的嘴唇。

如果克劳德之前只是觉得公寓里很热，现在他能确定这里就要烧毁了。一切都消失了，只剩下将他按在门上这个男人散发出的热度，与他兵戎相见的湿润舌头将他的血液点着了，而扎克斯喉中发出近乎走投无路的声音——哦，天啊，那种声音——与他自己的喘息声交融在一起。他马上就要缺氧了，变得喘不过气来，但是老天……他的手指将扎克斯的脑袋拉得更近，士兵在潮湿的高热和甜美的嘴唇之中窒息。

眼前开始金星乱冒，他觉得马上就要昏过去了……直到茫茫的红雾之中爆发出喝彩声。扎克斯的嘴唇突然离开时他深深地吸了一口气，然而那双嘴唇只是暂时从他的唇边消失而已，那条灵活的舌头转眼来到他的耳边舔弄着，战士耳语时吐息滚烫：“他们看到了，克劳德。所有人都看到了。我不在乎。”

克劳德的手指在扎克斯发间收紧，也许是因为靠近他颈间敏感处的瘙痒气息，也许是因为在他脑中回响着的话语。虽然再次在他周身环行的感觉并不足以夺去他的思考能力，他将额头贴在扎克斯颈间：“可是爱丽斯呢？你说过你不想伤害她……”

“天啊，你们俩先进房间再说好吗，前面走廊左手边就有一间——”

“干的不错，西斯内，先是雷诺和路德，现在又是扎克斯，你把大家恋爱的情绪都挑起来了——”

“再亲一次，扎克斯，上一张照片糊了——”

“滚蛋吧！”战士扭过头去对他的朋友们佯怒道，而那群人趁着能清楚看见他和克劳德的脸又抓拍了几张。扎克斯朝他们伸了伸舌头，随即转脸面对怀中的金发少年，他用力的拥抱渐渐放松下来，带上了安慰意味。他的声音中暴躁的胁迫感也被几分温和所取代。修长的手指缠进他的金发里，抚摸着柔软的发丝。“我确实那么说了，”他对着克劳德支楞的头发低声说，“我也说过我没吻过她。但我吻了你。而我想要再吻你。只有你。”他垂下手，抓住克劳德的手臂环在他腰间，然后他肌肉分明的双臂拥住了克劳德的肩膀，将他拉近，“我明天会告诉她……如果你能接受我的道歉。”

克劳德从他颈间皮肤的温暖触感中退开，再次抬头看向那双发光的眼睛：“道歉？为什么？因为跟我接吻？”他的心跳因为战士眼中略过的那丝痛楚略微加速。

“因为我让你以为我是因为吻你才感到抱歉。”他仰起头，闭上眼睛，“那样伤害你，我真的抱歉。我没有……”他微微睁眼，那深邃凝视的力度令克劳德有些战栗，“我没有想到我会有那样的感觉……仅仅因为一个吻。”

克劳德咽了咽口水。他知道他有些得寸进尺了，但有什么情绪在他心中沸腾着，令他在同一时间既觉得晕眩，又想大胆一试，还有些害怕，“什么样的感觉？”他低声问。

战士的脸上浮现出红晕，那层粉红色让他的眼睛看起来更明亮了。“你会笑我的。”他复述了士兵之前说过的话。

克劳德摇了摇头。“士兵的荣耀。”

扎克斯轻笑起来，与克劳德额头相抵。“那句是什么来着？”他轻声自问，然后望进克劳德眼底，低声说，“ _我从前的恋爱是假非真，今晚才遇见绝世的佳人。_ [注2]”

克劳德脸红了，随即又绽出笑容来，开怀而毫无顾忌，因为战士唇间吐出的动人话语，他在狂拍照片起哄的朋友们面前将那双嘴唇据为己有。

The End

[注1]电影片名Private Romeo中Private一词是双关，既有“列兵”的意思，也有“私人的，私密的，秘密的”的意思。本文文名SOLDIER Romeo也是化用了电影名。

[注2]引自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。


End file.
